A Tale of Three Cities
by XCourtneyXGearsX
Summary: Three girls travel to the Sly Cooper universe after some injuries and find themsleves in the care of the Cooper gang. Only, Marce and Abbey are missing Luce, and Marce is walking on broken glass with Luce and Abbey, who's self esteem needs some help.


**Hey there, here's my Sly Cooper story, and the sister story to "Hot and Dangerous". This story is pretty unusual, since there will be three different characters (Marceline "Marce/Marcy", Abigail "Abbey", and Lucinda "Luce/Lucy"), and three different pairings. **

**Here are their profiles:**

**Character's Name: Marceline "Marce" "Marcy" Angel**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Likes: Music, video games, good earbuds, her PS3, the color black, the Internet, and getting new games.**

**Dislikes: Disney pop, school, bad games, when people act like their lives are so horrible, when something goes wrong, and when someone asks her a personal question.**

**Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, and fair skin, she looks an awful lot like Berri-except she doesn't wear any makeup and dresses only in black (long sleeves and skinny jeans), and she wears high-top black Converse.**

**What She Carries: In a black small bag, she carries her PSP and her iPod, the chargers for them, and money. She has Secret Agent Clank and Size Matters in her bag.**

**Personality: Marceline is bad-tempered and stubborn, though fiercely loyal and protective. Marceline doesn't like to talk about herself, and keeps almost everything a secret, and has the bad habit of keeping up a wall around her, a wall she refuses to take down. She is sarcastic, and pessimistic, though she likes to joke. She is often very hard on herself (and on others), and is often suspicious and untrusting.**

**Bio: A childhood friend of Berri's, the two sadly lost contact years ago, and since, she has made friends with Abbey who lives in Sunny, Florida, and Lucy who lives in Boston, Mass. Marceline lives in Providence, Rhode Island and spends much of her time at home, in her room on her PS3, Facebook, and Skype talking to her two best friends. She does okay in school (C's and B's). She is also the youngest. She's Estonian.**

**Trademark Color: Black**

**Character's Name: Abigail "Abbey" Leo**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Likes: Food and video games, hanging out with her friends, meeting new people, and sweets.**

**Dislikes: Exercise, being called fat, running, mean people, rudeness, and cyber-bullying.**

**Appearance: The biggest of the girls, Abigail is often picked on because she is a bit overweight and more curvy than most of the other girls in the school. She's got blonde hair and big blue eyes, and medium skin tone.**

**What She Carries: Her purse is light purple, and she has her 3DS, earbuds, and her carrying case with Mario and Pokémon games.**

**Personality: She is the happiest and friendliest of the group, she is rather lazy (which is what lead to her weight gain), but she is optimistic and doesn't let life get her down, though her self-esteem is actually very low. She tries very hard in school, and it does pay off.**

**Bio: She met Luce and Marce on PSN, and she talks to them often on Skype. She adores them because they don't care what she looks like and love her for who she is. She's also the oldest, and is a freshman in college. She is studying to become a chef. She gets B's and A's. She's Swedish. **

**Trademark Color: Light purple**

**Character's Name: Lucinda "Luce" "Lucy" Locks**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Likes: Manga, anime, geometry, algebra, calculus, science (especially biology), cleaning, organizing, hole-punchers, tabs/dividers/binders, notebooks, index cards, and being called a nerd ("I know right, thanks!")**

**Dislikes: When something goes wrong, messiness, slobs, when Marce doesn't try hard enough, and when people pick on Abbey because of her weight.**

**Appearance: She has glasses, and wears her brown hair in a bun. Her skin is sort of tannish, and she's beauty-marked under her eye. She's Italian.**

**What She Carries: Her bag is red, and she has her calculator, biology and geometry flashcards, and a copy of volume 7 of Black Butler.**

**Personality: High-strung, up-tight, and high maintenance, Luce is a neat-freak and a perfectionist with a lot of ambition. She is a manga and anime nerd, and spends most of her time reading and watching anime. She is the smartest and wisest of the group and also the most selfless, though the most critical. She hates the fact that Abbey's self-esteem is so low and that Marce feels that every living thing in the world is out to hurt her, and does her best to help them both. She's like a big sister to the both of them.**

**Bio: She is the second youngest and the second oldest, but certainly the most successful. She lives in Boston, and spends much of her time studying and reading. She wishes to attend Harvard, and she gets straight A's. All she ever does is work, but she does talk to her friends while she works.**

**Trademark Color: Red**

**Chapter I: Walking On Broken Glass**

**Marceline's POV:**

After the last day of school, you ignore the screaming and the shouting coming from your stepmother telling you to get your ass back in the living room so you can finish your "discussion", but you just slam your door and lock it, tossing your backpack onto your cleared off nightstand and plugging into your PS3. She's going off to your stepsister about how "horrible" you are and "how she wishes she never remarried". You tried telling your dad that she's evil, but he didn't believe you. Figures, people choosing love for another person over the love they're supposed to have for their child. Well, screw them both, and screw both of your stepsiblings. Your life was so much easier before the divorce, before your goddamn mother had that affair and ruined your life.

But enough about that. Since school is finally over, and you're now a senior (a senior!), you're free to do whatever you want for two and a half/three months. Which means Skype, Facebook, Tumblr, and PSN and your video games. Your PS3 was a gift from your father, even though your stepmother is always saying how you don't deserve it. God, you hate that woman. She's just after your dad's money, anyways. She's always complaining about how "stressful" it is to sit around and do nothing, so she goes out and spends money on bracelets and necklaces and designer clothes and all that crap. Whenever you want something, you work for it.

You log onto your laptop and your Skype automatically starts up. You and your two best friends, Abbey and Lucy met online on PSN last year-you guys were playing Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One-and you've become best buddies since. You're all in the same time zone, so they're on the same time as you are. But you really don't feel like talking right now, so you hit the "offline" button, and start playing Jak 3. It was way better than Jak II, and that was better than Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. In TPL, the graphics aren't that pretty, even in the collection. And you're very shallow when it comes to graphics. That's why you don't play Skull Girls, no matter how cool it is. And besides, your friends get blisters from that game.

You plop into your black bean bag chair, and start killing Metal Heads. Before long, you get bored with this game, so you eject it, and insert the Sly Cooper collection. You've played Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank, so now you need to play Sly Cooer. You're already almost done with Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, and then it's on to Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Sly 1 is a bit too linear for your tastes but it's still fun, and the graphics are okay. And Sly's a total asshole, you love it.

**Lucinda's POV:**

You've unloaded your binders, books, and flashcards onto your bookshelves and you've already crossed off most of your school supplies list; you're organized, but a total packrat and you never throw anything away, especially three-inch binders. Those things are expensive! You're just thankful you're an only child, and therefore your parents don't have to spend money on other children. Good thing too, because college textbooks are expensive, and you're too uptight to buy anything like books (especially textbooks, which have written in and highlighted) used.

Now that your work is done, you're free to play video games and chat with your friends until your bedtime, at seven pm. You don't care what Marceline says; even if it is summer vacation, staying up all night and sleeping all day is terrible for your health, and it throws off your sleeping schedule. You're only off school for not even three months! And you need to stay in tip-top shape; you're in college now. You got accepted in Harvard. You're gonna be a lawyer, and be a success, and never have to worry about anything like money or clothes or having hot water or any of that junk.

You open your laptop (most of your folders are for school, each of them labeled a different class), and click on your Internet Explorer. Your Skype starts up, and only Abbey's on. That's the thing about Marceline; whenever she's in a bad mood, she doesn't like to talk. You don't even know what causes her moods; she never talks about it. She either changes the subject, or just says she has to go. And then she goes offline. You can't exactly spam her voicemail or leave any inappropriate messages, so you just let it be. And she believes that you haven't noticed. You're too smart. Well, with someone like her, somebody needs to be the voice of reason. Marceline is too impulsive.

**Abbey's POV:**

It's been a fun year. Sure, it's been a lot of work, but it was better than high school. At least nobody makes fun of your weight…at least, not that much. You still get remarks like "eat much" every once in a while…but you can't help it. You just love food! You wish you had Marce's high metabolism; you wouldn't be so overweight. But it was still an awesome start to college; Luce is going to be in her freshmen year at Harvard after the summer is over, and then Marcy is gonna get into college. She wants to study English and creative writing. She'd be perfect for that, she's so creative and imaginative. And she's got a good vocab; not as good as Luce's, but still good. She's the only person you've ever known to use the words "narcissist" and "animosity"…even if she uses them to describe herself.

In reality, the three of you are very different-you've got almost nothing in common-but you guess that's what makes you get along so well. It really doesn't get any better than this, does it? Well…you wish you had a boyfriend…just some guy who can look past your weight and love you for who you are. Marce is always telling you how guys don't matter, but…a fairytale ending is exactly what you want! And you know how loyal you would be. You could make any relationship work, as long as he's willing to try.

You check your email, and there are two, one from Luce and once from Marce. The one from Marce is just asking how you're doing, because she hasn't been on Skype all that much lately, and Luce's email is full of questions about freshmen year in college: tips, tricks, advice, and all of that stuff. You smile, telling Marcy that you're fine and that she should log on soon, and you tell Luce it's a good idea to make friends with upper classmen and get a couple tours of the campus so she doesn't get lost. And you tell her PMILK: phone, money, ID, lipgloss, and keys, and she'll be ready to be out the door, though she'll probably just ignore the lipgloss part.

Luce logs on, and you smile, typing away on your laptop.

**XLucyLocksX: **Abbey, you there?

**BigAndBeautiful:** I am. Where's Marcy?

**XLucyLocksX:** I don't know. She's never on anymore. I wonder what's wrong with her.

**BigAndBeautiful:** What makes you think something's wrong with her?

**XLucyLocksX:** You've never noticed that whenever we ask her something personal, she either changes the subject, or says she has to go, and then we won't hear from her for days or weeks at a time?

**BigAndBeautiful:** No, I've never noticed. Wow, you are smart, Luce.

**XLucyLocksX:** I know right, thank you. And anyway, Luce has some trust issues. I don't know why, and I really have no idea. I think it's just her nature.

**BigAndBeautiful:** Wow, I feel like a bad friend. ):

**Marceline's POV:**

You're offline, but you can still read the words. You feel a strong sense of guilt. _Don't feel bad, Abbey_…you think to yourself. After all, it's not her fault you keep everything a bloody secret. But really, it is better if you keep your personal business personal. And…besides, you can never be too careful. And it's on the internet, for God's sake! What if somebody from school sees it? Like you can actually trust one of those assholes to keep your secrets secret!

You decide to just blow everything off, and go take a nap. Besides, you're gonna be up all night anyway! You finally don't have to worry about school anymore, and now that you're staying up all night again, no more dealing with your mom, dad, or stepfamily. The nightmare is over…for now. At least you're almost 18; you'll be able to move out, and that's exactly what you plan to do. You'll live in a shelter if you have to, but you are not staying here. These people are just terrible, and it's seriously taking a toll on you.

_**Two Days Later**_

You are so not happy right now. Your goddamn BSM (bitchy stepmother) dragged you out of bed right after you went to sleep (at like, 8AM), so you could take her precious, perfect daughter shopping since she has to get her hair done. Oh, and you don't have a choice in the matter. So you got dressed, downed a Monster, and pulled your long black hair into a ponytail. Minnie (your 14-year old stepsister) gets into the passenger seat in the car, and you start it. Minnie is a freshman in your high school, and she's just as obnoxious and preppy as most 14-year old dumb bimbos. She's got brown hair, blue eyes, and medium skin. She's dressed in skinny jeans, flip flops, a top that looks like a skirt, and her hair is curled. She's covered in makeup, and she looks like she's got melatonin issues. She's a total contrast to you, with your green eyes, pale skin, and alarmingly sharp and straight black hair. She doesn't say a word-she thinks you're beneath her, like you're just her slave. She's just like her mother that way.

You turn into the parking space, and the two of you get out. As you head into the mall, she heads right for American Eagle, and you head over to GameStop. Best. Store. Ever. You want to hit them up, because they're getting ready to get rid of their PSP and PS2 games, and you still Ratchet: Deadlocked and Secret Agent Clank. And then you'll have all of the Ratchet and Clank games! So you let Minnie do…whatever the fuck she wants, she's 14, you're not her damn babysitter, and you take out some money from your wallet and start browsing the shelves. You pick up Secret Agent Clank and Ratchet: Deadlocked, and you head to Abercrombie and Fitch, and…God, it smells funny in there.

You yawn, and seeing as how she's not in here like you thought she would be, and look around. You're a bit pissed off right now-maybe you should just drive off the road on purpose. That would show that step-bitch. But then you'd most likely die, so…but you're still not happy about being awake when you're supposed to be asleep…well, not supposed to…

Minnie taps your shoulders, getting your attention, and she says, "I'm ready to go."

"As am I."

"I don't care."

_Which one was the prettiest?_

_Which one was the wittiest?_

_Which one was the shittiest to me?_

_Your suburban little cult,_

_Wouldn't have them know,_

_But you sure found the time to tease me._

_You always looked perfect,_

_Yeah, so what, I cared._

_Now I'm down with who I am,_

_But you're still stuck up there._

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Did you break a nail_

_While you were tearing me apart?_

_Since we're talking serious,_

_I was just delirious._

_Changing my appearance to please you._

_Straightening my hair, my clothes,_

_Took the ring out of my nose._

_Giggling all the time, how gross, to be you._

_Your greatest ambition's your social position,_

_But who's gonna give up when you're all grown now?_

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Did you break a nail_

_While you were tearing me apart?_

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Stuck right there in your place._

_Did you get a blemish_

_On your little, pretty faces?_

_Stripped of spite, I'm trying to say,_

_You've only gave me minor scrapes,_

_And never really broke the skin._

_No fake, no hate, it's just what it is._

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Did you break a nail_

_While you were tearing me apart?_

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Stuck right there in your place._

_Did you get a blemish_

_On your little, pretty faces?_

_All I ever wanted was to be like you,_

_And now I don't look back and wonder_

_Who I am, 'cause I don't really know._

_And maybe your rejection made me stronger,_

_Trip me up but not for long,_

'_Cause I'm up front with who I am._

_Being real is never wrong._

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Did you break a nail_

_While you were tearing me apart?_

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Stuck right there in your place._

_Did you get a blemish_

_On your little, pretty faces?_

_Stuck up little bitches,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Did you break a nail_

_While you were tearing me apart?_

You just flip her off, and you head back out to the car, slamming the door behind you, eager to get home and get back in bed.

…

After a few hours of napping, you get back up, and turn on your PS3.

**Lucinda's POV:**

You walk down the street, still no word from Marceline, and you are going to give her hell when she does log on. Demand to know what's going on. Get her to talk, so then you'll be able to get some clues about her and why she disappears for weeks on end. You're heading for the library; it's nothing like a bit of _A Tale of Two Cities_ or some of _The Prince_ won't help. A bit about government always does help to clear your head.

From behind you down the sidewalk you can hear giggling and you know those idiotic Jershey Shore rejects are laughing and pointing at you. You devote your time to your studies, and you don't party, or drink, or do drugs, so all of those girls look down on you for it. Well, at least your IQ is above ten. Is it any coincidence that they all watch Jershey Shore and they all failed algebra freshman year? Hm. Well, you got accepted into one of the most expensive schools in the country, and they didn't even fill out an application form to any college. Well, you hope they have fun being housewives…if they get that lucky.

You check out a few books from the library, and walk home, placing your books on the table and finding a note from your mother. She says she's got a meeting, and that she'll be home soon. Dinner's in the fridge, same as always. It's been this way ever since your dad left.

**Abbey's POV:**

You plug into Mario Kart on your 3DS, happy that your mom bought it for you as a reward for your good job in school. You own at Mario Kart, and you play with Marce all of the time on the Wii. It just took you a few minutes to find your Friend Code thingy. You still feel really bad about Marce. Maybe you did something to upset her; she just goes away for forever at a time, and then she comes back, all happy, like nothing ever happened. Maybe Lucy's just overreacting; maybe she's busy, or just doesn't feel like talking. She might just be playing a game.

That must be it! Marce is so happy all of the time; she must just be distracted by video games. It happens to you all of the time. You went two days without Skype before because of a new game. Maybe it's Catherine or Arkham City. Arkham City is totally addictive; you can't wait until Harley Quinn's Revenge becomes downloadable content. It's gonna be sick!

Shortly enough, you get a message from Marce:

**MarcelineTheVampireQueen:** Heyyy, what's up? :D

**Marceline's POV:**

You seriously need to be a bit more discreet. Abbey's naïve, but Lucinda has definitely noticed that something's up with you, and she is gonna attack you with questions the moment she logs on. You'll lie and say that you were the family on vacation and spend most of the time swimming in the indoor pool. It certainly looks like you've been. But still, maybe you should think of something more believable…your internet went down? No, too typical, and Luce is too smart to believe that sad excuse. You bite your lip. You…are walking on broken glass.

**Not as long as I usually like it to be, but it's still pretty long. I must say, I rather like this first chapter. I really need to update Hot and Dangerous, because I really wanna move along to the sequel, so we can get it to Fasten Your Seatbelts-when it really gets good!**


End file.
